The invention relates generally to a retractable roof suitable for any opening and, more particularly, to a manual or motorized retractable roof including an easily displaceable structural configuration for selectively displacing the retractable roof into a desired position.
A center console boat typically has a helm or console located centrally in the boat. Above the console, there is usually some sort of enclosure or shade that partially protects the occupants from the elements. This is usually a structure commonly referred to as a T-Top or Tower enclosure. The enclosure is typically fabricated from a tubular construction. The top (protective) portion can be covered with fabric or could be made of a composite construction.
Occasionally, some or all of the occupants would care to enjoy the sunshine, warmth, and/or the overhead view while located under the enclosure. Other times, the occupants want to be protected from the elements.